


Goretober:2019

by SophiaAlexisRin (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, WOw THiS Is alreADY harD, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: I got bored. These aren't that long and I hope they're readable





	Goretober:2019

He lay there body dangling over the razor edge of the platform, his body filled with static. Silver hair sprawled out behind him in a fan as scarlet pooled under his arms. They were pinned to the floor above them. His legs in a similar position.

He was sobbing, form trying the wrench itself away from the ache in every muscle and ligament, bruises littered him Jeong-Hun could only watch in despair.

There was laughter high behind him loud and dangerous, not Crows, not someone kind. This dark laugh hunted them throughout the labyrinth behind him. This was his reward, his lover lain out like a prize sedated and bleeding. His heart fragmented.

The gore was beginning to trickle down the platform onto the flat, the wounds sluggishly bleeding like treacle dripping from a tin. Many of the bruises had mottled into a dirty mustard yellow. There was also the resounding scent of stale piss. The wounds on his hands seemed like they were not the first attempt, skin scratched and peeling with tiny needlepoint wounds on his hands. 

Jeong-Hun rushed forward cradling his boy. Thin piercing whine leaving this throat. He was alive, drained beaten but breathing.

His back was covered in thin slices like they had pierced him with a needle and hauled it further until there were engravings. Nothing huge but frightening in there sheer number, Jeong-Hun lifted the silver, haired boy.

Broken, bruised, and bleeding but alive.


End file.
